


Unbelievable

by Lovelywik



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Coping, Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelywik/pseuds/Lovelywik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot on how Hiro's affected by his brother's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

Unbelievable. This was completely unbelievable— in every sense of the word.

How could this have happened? How could this happen to  _him_? To a boy who already lost his parents, had no friends, bullied all throughout school for being himself? Why did the world have to take away the one person who brought life have into learning? Tadashi had given it back to him. Why did he have to lose his brother too?

Was it some sort of karma? For all the illegal bot fighting he had done?

He didn't understand it. He didn't understand any of it.

As the days passed by, all Hiro could recall was the tears and the whispers of pity. He didn't need pity, he didn't need all these people around to tell him everything would be alright.

Nothing was alright.

His brother was dead. Dead. He would never come back. His parents were dead too. They hadn't come back. Hiro vaguely recalls asking Tadashi over and over as a child when their parents would come home. No—no. He wouldn't think about it.

He shook his head. Why couldn't _he_ be with the rest of his family? Why did he have to be the only one alive? Why? Why why why?

That seemed to be the only thing he could think about these days.

_Why?_

Hiro had stood on the wet grass, not seeing, not aware of who was who, who said what. Just standing. Silent. Heart broken.

Broken.

Someone, more than one someone, had a hand on him. On his head, on his shoulder, on his hands. Their hands were gentle, comforting—only for a moment, before he remembered  _why_  they were there. They spoke softly, he heard it, but it all blurred together with what everyone else had said. He saw the shadow of their mouths opening and closing. The only word that penetrated the deep fog he was in was when they spoke his brother's name. Tadashi.

Each time someone spoke his name, Hiro felt as if someone clenched hard on his heart, squeezing and squeezing, wanting desperately for it to burst. Sometimes he wished it would just spontaneously combust. That he would cease to exist. Maybe if it happened, he wouldn't be alone. Maybe if that happened, he could finally join that family that was taken from him.

* * *

 

He sat on his chair, facing his brother's side of the room, his eyes glazed. Aunt Cass had come in some time during the day to bring him food. Last night? This morning? He didn't know what time it was. All he knew was that he wasn't hungry. There was a soft ping coming from his computer, a message from Tadashi's friends.

Hiro ignored it.

He ignored everything. From Aunt Cass's gentle, comforting words, to the pain he felt deep in his head and his heart. 

_Why?_

Genius child, that was what everyone called him. He was Hiro, the boy who graduated highschool at the age of 13. Hiro, the amazing bot fighter. Hiro, the boy who lost his parents. Hiro, the boy who created incredible inventions. Hiro, the boy who lost his brother. Hiro, the boy who lose's everything.

If he was such a genius, why hadn't he stopped Tadashi from going into the building?

If his brother had been so intelligent to have invented a medical robot, why hadn't he known how bad that fire was? He had seen it, how the fire engulfed the building, swallowing it whole. How could he not have known that it would kill him if he stepped one foot into that place? Hadn't he built that robot—Baymax? Why hadn't he known? Why did he have to have the desire to save the professor? Why hadn't he thought about what might happen to Hiro if he didn't make it back?

Hiro curled into a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs, leaning his forehead against his thighs. If he, himself, was such a genius, why couldn't he just let this go and get on with life? He knew, very well, that what he was doing wasn't healthy—that pushing everyone away, not eating, not talking to someone—wasn't good for him. He knew all of it. But why couldn't he stop? If he was such a genius, why couldn't he stop grovelling and stop crying and stop feeling?

Why?

 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this awhile back. edited some of it! hope you enjoyed! lmao boy do i like to write sad things why do i do this to myself


End file.
